Fighting the Good Fight
by Frostte
Summary: A bounty hunter named Logan is abducted and experimented on by Cerberus. As the years progressed, he finally gets free, now he has learned of the mysterious disappearances of colonies around the galaxy. Feel free to use any part of this in one of your stories


**My Role in the Mass Effect Story**

Tali, her squad, and I had just landed on Freedom's Progress; the latest colony to get hit by whatever it is that's attacking. The entire colony was quiet and in perfect shape. The only thing that was missing, were the colonists. I'm Logan, ex-Cerberus. I know what you're thinking, "Why would you work for Cerberus?" Well the answer is I didn't; not by choice.

Before Cerberus, I was a Bounty Hunter that took honest jobs. I didn't do hits or assassinations. I took down criminals, geth, "mercenary" guilds, and just basically helped anyone with anything they needed, from, criminal hunting, to construction, to finding them a boyfriend or girlfriend even. Anyway, someone contacted me and tipped me off on some Blue Sons activity along trading routes. I went out to investigate, and it turned out to be a Cerberus trap. They disabled my ship's engines, and weapons, and were aboard before I could even think of pulling my rifle out. Now, I'm tough but, I'm not stupid. I know when I'm beat. Anyway, Cerberus hauled me down to one of their stations and strapped me down for their first experiment with mind control. Their experiment was successful, well, sort of. It worked but only sometimes. They eventually corrected their control chip using reaper tech (RT) so that it worked full time.

Skip ahead a few years; I was, still un-willingly, on a mission to find a young human biotic who was taking refuge in the quarian flotilla. I infiltrated easily enough, and followed my intel. Soon enough I had a positive I.D. on the kid. All I had to do now was wait until he was alone. After a few hours of tailing him from the shadows, I had him. I stepped out behind him silently. I could feel the RT working my mind, forcing my hands. I fought and fought and fought. Eventually the kid turned around.

I struggled to say something, "Run!" I said, painfully. The kid threw me into the wall and ran. A few quarians guards that heard the crash of me into the wall came around the corner, weapons ready. When they saw me and the colors I was flying, they opened fire. There were only three good things that Cerberus gave me. Training as a Slayer, training as a Paladin, and armor. I threw up a barrier in front of me to keep from getting bullet riddled. I'd been preparing for a day like this for years now. As I fought against the RT in my head, I dropped a VI in front of me that I made to explain my problem and how to get it taken care of. As the quarians listened they radioed for back up and followed my VI's instructions to the letter. One of their infiltrators came up behind me and knocked me out.

When I came to, I was strapped in another chair. For a second I thought that something had happened after I was knocked out and was back at Cerberus, then a quarian came in. That was the first time I met Tali.

Her first words were, "Who do you work for?" when I didn't answer right away, because of the RT, I was shocked just enough to put me on the edge of unconsciousness. As my muscles relaxed from the jolt, she asked again, "Who do you work for?"

I struggled to answer, "I-I work for…C—" This time the shock came from the RT. I groaned, but continued to answer, "Cer—(shock), Cerb—(shock)" as I continued to try and answer, the room got continually darker, until I had to stop to get a breath.

"Cerberus?" Tali asked, seeming genuinely sad for me. I nodded, out of breath.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

I steeled myself and took a breath, "The—(shock) bi—(shock) kid!—(shock)"

"The human biotic." she finished. I tried to nod again but was prevented from doing so by the shock.

"Mph, helmet…" I said, still feeling tension in my muscles. Tali looked at me with a slight cock in her neck, "Take…helmet…"

"You want your helmet off?" she asked. I closed my eyes as the volts raced around my body. Tali looked towards a two-way mirror, I hadn't noticed before, and left. After a few minutes, she came back in with a security detail. As they positioned themselves on either side of me, with weapons ready, I remembered something. Just as Tali reached for my helmet, an insane amount of adrenaline shot through me and I ripped my hands and legs out of the restraints. I jumped off the table and ran to the corner holding my head, fighting against the RT.

"Hold your fire!" Tali said to the guards.

"Flash!" I said through clenched teeth, "Secur—(shock) measure—(Shock, shock, shock)" I broke my hand on the floor in frustration.

Tali seemed to be talking to herself, "Flash, secure measure…" then she looked at me, "Ocular flash-bangs?"

I dropped to the floor as shocks and jolts rippled through my body. Tali pulled up her Omni-tool up and scanned my vitals. From what I could tell, I was frying.

She looked at me, "One last question: Are you with Cerberus willingly?"

"I—(shock, shock, shock) am—(shock, shock, shock) n—(shock, shock, shock) NOT!" as I finished my sentence I passed out.

The next time I awoke, both of my arms and legs were completely strapped down and I was in a room surrounded by guards and two other quarians, one was Tali.

"Don't speak, and try not to move." She said. The second quarian pulled out a needle and my muscles tensed, then I was under, sedated enough that I couldn't do anything but was aware of what was happening. I saw Tali working against Cerberus encryption and detection protocols while the other quarian worked to remove my helmet. My heartbeat skyrocketed as the quarian's hands got closer to my helmet.

The second quarian stopped "Do it…" I said groggily. The quarian continued with the removal of my helmet. As it came off, Tali's fingers moved faster and faster, trying to overcome the detonation protocols and mind control at the same time. My helmet came off and a piercing light flooded my eyes. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. I became aware of gasps and rifles being readied. As the light died away, I opened my eyes, to see that every quarian, other than Tali, who had just backed up a few steps, had retreated to the back corners of the room.

I had never gotten a glimpse of what I looked like ever since I was implanted with the RT control chip. It turns out that it wasn't even a chip. It was literally reaper tech that they implanted in my head. Tali, the only quarian who had ever seen a husk before, wouldn't even be able to describe me. What Cerberus had done was used reaper tech to turn me halfway into a husk, I had two reaper tubes coming out just below and to the outside of my eyes and re-entering just under my cheekbones and of both my eyes were literally light blue lights.

As my eyes adjusted, to the light, I saw that Tali was waving her hand over me. I blinked away the white and looked around, for the first time in years, without a helmet.

"What's your name?" Tali asked.

I had to think for a moment, because Cerberus had used Black-Shot as my name for I don't' know how many years, "Logan," I said.

"My name is Tali Z'orah vas Neema. Can you see?"

"Everything is bright. I've been locked in that suit for years," as I said this I remembered that quarians in the flotilla had to live in their suits their entire life, "You've got a lot to look forward to when you find a place to live."

"Remember your place, Cerberus!" one of the guards said angrily.

"Weapons down, you can go." Tali said to the other quarians.

"Is the kid okay? The biotic?" I asked.

"He's fine. He said you told him to run. Why?"

I told her of my life before Cerberus, leading up to them catching me and experimenting on me. I told her how I felt about them and my plight to try and escape them, "I didn't plan this day, or mission, but, me on a ship filled with the best tech experts in the galaxy; I didn't think I'd ever get another chance like this."

When Tali contacted me asking for some help with her mission on Freedom's Progress I immediately said yes. Ever since she saved me from Cerberus we've been close friends, and I owe her my life. I'd heard about colonies disappearing in the Terminus systems, but never got a chance to do an investigation myself, on account that I still hadn't made enough money to get myself a new ship.

As we came in for the drop off, Trennor, our pilot, spotted someone on the ground, "Tali! It looks like Veetor is still here!" as Tali looked for Veetor, he ran into an outbuilding.

"Set us down as close as you can, Trennor," Tali said.

We hadn't been on the ground long before a few shots ricocheted off the pavement in front of me. On instinct I put up my shield and threw a barrier around the group. I spotted the Loki mechs a little ways away.

"Up there! On the balcony!" I said. I pulled my barrier down, but kept up my shield. Tali's squad opened fire, making short work of the mechs.

"Something's wrong," Tali said.

"We know. That's why we're here," Prazza said smartly.

"No, those mechs, they should've recognized us," I said.

"Right, Veetor must've reprogrammed them," Tali added.

"Probably means he's got drones running around too." I finished. We continued through the colony.

"Tali, looks like a shuttle is landing on the other side of the colony!" Trennor said over the radio.

"Okay, thanks, Trennor. We'll keep an eye out." Tali replied

"Do you wanna send a team over to take a look?" I asked.

"No. If we meet, I'll handle it," Tali said.

We came up on the plaza after a few minutes, "Alright, spread out and watch for those Lokis," I said.

"We don't take orders from Cerberus," Prazza replied snarkily.

"Then take orders from me Prazza. Spread out and watch for Lokis," Tali said slightly annoyed. As we moved through the plaza I looked inside a house, and found a video-log still open.

"Hey, Tali! I think I got something!" I called. Tali and the others came over and we replayed the video-log. We were nearing the end of the log when the door on the other end of the house opened.

Prazza was the first on his feet, with his rifle up, "Stop right there!"

Tali quickly moved in front of him and pushed his rifle down, "Prazza, you said you'd let me handle this. Wait, Shepard?"

"I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives!" Prazza said trying to pull his rifle back up.

"Put those weapons down!" Tali said, "Shepard, is that—you're alive?"

"Cerberus rebuilt me Tali. In return I'm investigating these attacks on human colonies," Shepard said.

"You'll pardon us for not taking you at your word, Cerberus," Prazza said still holding his rifle steady.

"Weapons down Prazza, whatever's going on here, I don't think we need another fight," Tali replied.

"We're well within our rights to investigate these attacks on human colonies," said a girl on Shepard's squad, "I'd like to know what the quarians are doing here."

"One of our people was here on pilgrimage, we were sent to find him," Tali said.

"Isn't that a little strange, a quarian visiting a remote human colony?" Shepard replied.

"Quarians can choose where they go on pilgrimage; Veetor liked the idea of helping a small colony, he was always nervous in crowds…" Tali explained.

"She means he's unstable," Prazza cut in, "combine that with damage to his suit's CO2 scrubbers and an open air exposure, and he's likely delirious."

"Veetor hid on the far side of town when he saw us landing," Tali said.

"We should work together to find him," Shepard said.

"Good idea. You'll need to teams to get past the drones anyway."

"Now we're working for Cerberus?" Prazza said indignantly.

"No, Prazza you're working for me, if you can't follow orders, go wait on the ship." Tali said, this time very annoyed.

"Be sure to stay in radio contact," Shepard said.

"Will do. See you on the far side," Tali replied, and we started to head out.

I could tell Tali was thinking as we left the house, "You alright Tali?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know Logan, the last time I saw Shepard, he got killed. Do you think Cerberus could be using a control chip on Shepard?"

I had heard of Shepard before in my time as a bounty hunter and when I was with Cerberus. Reports said that he had thwarted a reaper invasion and saved the Citadel and Council from a geth attack.

"I don't know Tali, I'd have had to know him before I could say, but, I doubt it either way. Cerberus isn't exactly known for their leniency when it comes to aliens, especially when they're on human colonies," I explained.

"Right and it didn't look like he had any reaper tech either." Tali said. As we talked, Tali spotted some drones over head, "Be careful Shepard, I'm seeing some drones flying ahead."

"Thanks for the head's up. We'll take care of it," one of Shepard's squad answered over the radio.

I heard some whispers coming from Prazza's direction and looked over, "What are you looking at Cerberus?" Prazza asked accusingly.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm looking at you," I said, sarcastically.

Prazza scoffed, "Typical, Cerberus…"

"Don't encourage him Prazza. He's got enough ego as it is," Tali said, more to me than Prazza. I took the hint and kept quiet.

Prazza on the other hand, "Damn it Tali, this is bullshit! We should've killed them, now we have to race them to get to Veetor!"

"What? Prazza this isn't a race, Shepard is my old ship captain, he won't betray us," Tali replied. I could hear a slight waver in her voice as she said the last words.

"And what about this Cerberus agent," Prazza said pointing at me, "He 'used to be good' and look what they did to him! Stay if you like, but we're going to get to Veetor first!" With that, Prazza and his squad tore off to get to Veetor.

"Prazza wait!" Tali called.

"Great. Want me to follow 'em?" I asked.

"Yes, if you catch up to them try to keep Veetor here," Tali replied. "Shepard, Prazza and his squad rushed on ahead, I told them to wait but they wouldn't listen. They want to get to Veetor first and take him away before you get here!"

It turns out that they didn't get too far; I rounded a corner just a little ways ahead of Tali, "Uh, Tali? We got a problem…" I said, she came up behind me and saw the heavy mech ripping into Prazza's squad.

"Veetor reprogrammed the heavy mech, it's tearing Prazza's squad apart!" Tali radioed to Shepard, "Get your squad into cover and I'll open the loading bay doors." Just as Tali opened the doors and Shepard's squad came through the mech launched a missile towards Tali. I didn't have enough time to put up a barrier or my shield, so I did what I could. I shoved Tali back and turned around just in time to take the full force of a grade "A" military rocket in the chest. I flew back into a wall and bounced off, to land in the middle of the street, my chest armor broken and melted. I put my hands under me and tried to get up, but collapsed, unable to move. I knew Cerberus had put an enormous bounty on my head and if Shepard had a chip in his head, he'd be forced to put a bullet in mine. I cloaked preserving my suits energy and doing my best not to move, though there was still a slightly large fluctuation where I was hit by the missile.

I heard Shepard's squad move past and into the building Veetor was in, just as my suit lost its cloak. I pulled myself to a low wall, and sat up, groaning slightly. Tali ran up and knelt down next to me.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

I grunted, "Mph, well, it's not quite as fun as it looks, but I'll survive. Did any of Prazza's squad survive?"

Tali looked up and around, "No, they're gone."

"Damn it."

"There was nothing you could do, Loe," Tali said, consolingly.

"It doesn't exactly feel that way."

"Trust me, Logan; there was nothing you could've done."

"Alright, alright. Well, we might as well, see if we can get who we came for."

"I'll go. You stay here an-" Tali started.

"No, way," I started, "If something happens in there, you're gonna need back-UP!" I grunted as I tried to get up. Tali looked at me. I might not have been able to see her face, but I could tell she was hiding a smile in there. "Fine. . ." I said reluctantly, and sat back down. Tali walked off towards the small security building Shepard had gone into.

Tali hadn't been inside for more than five minutes before she came back out with Veetor. Shepard and his squad came out second. Unfortunately, before I could cloak, one of his squadmates saw me. She pulled out her gun, aimed, and fired. I pulled up a barrier just in the nick of time. Shepard, Tali, and Shepard's second squadmate all pulled their weapons out, Tali aiming at the girl that shot at me, Shepard's second squadmate aiming at Tali, the girl aiming at me, and Shepard stepping in front of both his squadmates aiming warily at them.

"Hey! Everybody calm down!" Shepard yelled, "Miranda, what the hell are you doing?!"

"My job. He is wanted by Cerberus for-" Miranda started.

"For trying to escape Cerberus." Tali cut in.

"Hold on. Everyone put your guns down." Tali kept hers aimed for a second more before lowering it. Shepard's squad did the same, and I lowered my barrier, "Miranda, what's going on?"

"Logan, here, A.K.A. Black-Shot, is wanted by Cerberus for purposefully derailing a vital mission and exposing us to them. Shepard, he has a long standing, cash bounty." Miranda said

"Shepard, the reason he has a bounty on him, is because he left after refusing to kidnap a human biotic from a ship in the quarian fleet. " Tali replied

"Miranda, is that why he has a bounty?" Shepard asked.

Miranda paused before answering, "That's…one way to look at it."'

"So, Tali, what happened? Were you on that ship?" Shepard asked Tali.

"I was the one who broke Cerberus' control over him. I wasn't there when the grabbed him but from the report of the captain of that ship and his own re-telling, which was exactly the same, he was sent to take a young human biotic, Jason, who was visiting the flotilla with a quarian friend. When he went to have a look around Logan followed him. He, uh…"

"I almost killed that kid." I said for her. Everyone looked at me. "Ya see, Cerberus had this brilliant idea to put reaper tech into my head and use it to control me. Well, it was hard as hell, but I managed to yell at him to run, heh, he threw me into a wall and booked it, I mean he really ran. Anyway, long story short, I was caught and Tali here, helped me get that Cerberus BS offline."


End file.
